This is a request for a Scientist Development Award (SDA) to support a program of training and research in longitudinal studies of adolescent alcohol abuse. The research plan will be a follow-up study of 100 adolescents who were seen for ADHD in the ADD Program at Western Psychiatric Institute and Clinic who will be matched to 100 non-ADHD comparison adolescents recruited through the probands' schools. ADHD and comorbid psychopathology will be examined as risk factors for adolescent alcohol abuse and dependence. Hypotheses regarding theoretically relevant psychosocial risk variables will also be tested for this high risk population, which will considerably expand the nature of previous investigations of ADHD as a risk factor for adolescent alcohol abuse. Limitations of existing studies in this area are reviewed and addressed in the context of the research plan.